Patients with diffuse glomerulonephritis and systemic lupus erythematosus satisfying criteria for active renal disease are offered a therapeutic study. The patients are randomized to different treatment programs which include the following drugs: corticosteroids, azathioprine and cyclophosphamide. Follow-up visits occur every six months and the patients are followed until death of dialysis. Clinical and immunologic assessment are performed. The risks and benefits of each treatment will be evaluated and compared. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gerber, N.L. and Steinberg, A.D.: Clinical use of immunosuppressive drugs. Part II. Drugs 11:90-112, 1976. Steinberg, A.D. and Williams, G.W.: Pharmacological immunosuppression in "Clinical Immunology", M. Sampter (ed.), 1977 (In publication).